Fixing the past
by GeekyGirlMeow
Summary: The girls are enjoying their normal lives, but what happens when a mysterious girl shows up and turns everything upside-down? What do the RRBZ have to do with all of this? And why does this stranger need to not be born at all? R&R, couples change around. This story was adopted, see the last chapter!
1. Prolouge

**I REALLY wanted to make this, so I did. This probably won't be updated very often, so sorry about that. I know I'm probably going to have about 6 or 7 going soon, if I write all of my ideas and upload them all. I think this story has a really good potential, so please R&R on what you think.**

_-Blossom's P.O.V.-_

**I remember it clearly.**

We were 15. We had just defeated the RRBs and were about to head back to school when we saw a shadow disappear. It had been happening a lot then, every time we finished a battle there was another shadow. We felt like we were being watched constantly when we were in our PPGZ forms.

"_Girls, follow that shadow!" I called, and my teammates nodded. We flew after the shadow, going through twists and turns as it tried to lose us._

"_Bloss, I got it cornered!" My teammate Buttercup called. I flew over to her._

**Little did I know, that in this moment, everything was about to change.**

"_Who the hell are you?" Buttercup yelled at the little dark form._

"_Could you please tell us why you've been following us?" Bubbles asked, polite as always._

_The little figure sighed. "Fine, I guess I have to tell you." A small girl in a black hooded robe stepped out. I couldn't see her face or any part of her. "My name is Bellatrix." _

_She flipped the hood back. She had blood red eyes and long raven hair, and almost looked like the devil incarnate. She looked at us three coldly, and her eyes flashed with...pity?...when she looked at Buttercup. But it vanished as quickly as it had appeared, so fast I couldn't decide whether it was real or not. She looked to be about 10 or 9 years old._

"_I've been following you because in the near future, you're going to make a huge mistake. I need to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"_I need to make sure I'm never born.**" **She stepped back to the wall, flipped her hood up, and then faced us again. "I can't tell you anything more. I won't cause you any harm."_

"_Unless I need to." Then she stepped through the wall and disappeared._

"_What..." Bubbles started_

"_the..." I continued_

"_heck?..." Buttercup finished._

We didn't see that girl for another 2 months, but we did notice the shadow, still lurking just out of earshot and sight. Soon it seemed to have three people in it, but we were never able to track her down again. We gave up, thinking it was nothing.

**Oh, how wrong we were.**


	2. Chapter 1: a year later

**Ney, I'm back. I was struck by an idea, so I started writing again. This picks up a year later, a year after the girl's encounter with Bellatrix.**

**Please R&R on what you think.**

"Alright girls, please take your seats." Ms. Keane said. Miyako, Kaoru, and I all go to Pokey Oaks Private School for Girls. Ms. Keane is our homeroom teacher. "As I'm sure you all know, this school is going to accept boys soon. We will be getting our first three male students in this grade next week, and their homeroom will be this one." Our classmates squealed, and Miyako, Kaoru and I exchanged excited smiles.

"Please calm down. I expect you all to be kind and give the boys their space. I will need three guides to help them whenever they need it. Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, can I trust you to make sure girls don't crowd them?"

"Hai!" We chorused.

_the next day..._

I was walking with Miyako and Kaoru. We were trying to think up what the new boys would be like. We heard that there were already boys in some of the lower grades. Pokey Oaks has grades kindergarten through senior year of high school. We were in our sophomore year of high school.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the other hallway. "JUST PUT ON THE MOTHER FUDGING CONTACTS!" a girl yelled.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" a boy screamed back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! People will notice! Do you want me to regret bringing you along?" A stern girls voice said back. My eyes widened, and I looked frantically at my friends. I knew they were thinking the same thing. Bellatrix.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem?" I asked, turning the corner.

I saw a girl with dark blue eyes and red hair, a boy with forest green eyes and blond hair, and a girl with black hair and brown eyes. The girls were wearing the middle-school uniform, a black shirt with a white sailor collar, kerchief color of your choice, and a black skirt.(like the picture for the story) The boy was wearing the middle school boy's uniform, a black shirt with a white sailor collar, kerchief color of your choice, and knee-length black shorts.

The blue-eyed girl had a blue kerchief, the brown-eyed girl had a red one, and the boy had a green one.

"This baby," The blue-eyed girl said, stabbing her thumb in the direction of the boy, "doesn't want to put on his contacts. He forgot his glasses at home, so if he doesn't wear the contacts, he'll be blind as a bat for the rest of the day."

"I'm not a baby!" the boy yelled, getting mad.

"Sure you're not. You're just like your mom, a big crybaby!" the girl yelled back.

"Break it up! Stop it!" The brown eyed girl got in the middle. She sighed and turned to us. "Sorry about that. No need to worry, I got them handled."

Kaoru laughed. "Ha, you're just like Momo over here!"

Miyako giggled. "She's right."

"Guys!" I scolded. "Could you tell us your names?"

"I'm Kiriko Shimizu." The red headed girl said.

"I'm Sho Shimizu." The boy said.

"And I'm Sakura Shimizu. We're cousins. And may I ask who you three are?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Momoko Akatsumi."

"MIyako Gotokuji."

"Kaoru Matsubara."

"What grade are you in?" Sakura asked. Sho and Kiriko had started fighting again.

"Sophomore. You?" Kaoru answered.

"We're in 7th grade. We're all 12."

"We're all 16." Miyako smiled.

"Cool. The bell's gonna ring soon, we should probably get to class." Sakura said. "Sho! Kiri! Class!" Sakura seemed to command them. They stopped fighting and nodded.

"Alright. Bye!" Kiriko waved as she, Sakura, and Sho left.

Miyako sighed. "Turns out it wasn't Bellatrix."

"We don't know that."

"What do you mean, leader girl?" Kaoru asked.

"Sakura was very guarded about what she said. She was also very stiff. And she had a pack of colored contacts in her pocket, it was hanging out."

"Leave it to leader girl to notice every little thing." Kaoru joked.

I smiled and Miyako started laughing. "Now c'mon, let's get to class."

"Alright."

_I forgot to say one thing that day, the one thing I didn't notice._

_The middle school isn't attached to the high school in any way. Only a path in the woods that's kept secret, and it was demolished a year before when a few high schoolers dealt drugs to the middle schoolers._

_There was no way that those kids could have gotten lost. They were purposely in that hall. But I was too blind to notice it._


	3. Chapter 2: rowdy puff kids?

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long, I'm on break and being a lazy butt. So here's the chapter!**

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

We were sitting in class. Nothing new has happened so far. The boys are coming to our school in 3 days, and I'm still wondering what they're going to be like. We haven't been told anything about them so far, only that they've been homeschooled and that this is their first time in a school.

Suddenly our belts started beeping. "Ms. Keane!" We shouted. "I have a cyst!" I said.

"My ankle is making cow noises!" Miyako cried.

"My head is constipated!" Kaoru held her head.

"Um, okay? Go to the nurse!" We nodded and ran out of the room.

"I can't believe that still works." Kaoru commented while dashing to the roof.

"I know, it's crazy." I said, shrugging.

We reached the roof and transformed quickly. "What is it Professor?" I asked, flipping my compact open.

"There's a giant monster attacking! Be careful, it seems more powerful than usual." We nodded and took to the skies.

"Fighting science love legend! Powerpuff girls z!" We chorused, posing. "Let's go girls." I said, and we began attacking the monster.

"Bubble champagne!"

"Sonic swing!"

"Jelly shoot!"

Our attacks barely affected the monster. It turned towards us and smacked us into a wall, then continued to destroy the city.

"Man, Prof wasn't joking." Buttercup groaned, pulling herself out of the dent she made.

"Yeah. We gotta be careful girls." I agreed.

"Should we use our stronger attacks?" Bubbles asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I said. "Yes, we should. Let's go."

With that, we launched ourselves at the monster. We fought the monster for a half an hour, constantly using our strong attacks and tiring ourselves out. But it seemed to be working, the monster was weakening. It was attacking sloppily now, which made it easier to dodge. All of a sudden, Bubbles was thrown into a wall.

"Bubbles!" I yelled. I couldn't go to her because Buttercup wouldn't be able to handle this monster by herself. But Bubbles looks like she's going to pass out soon...

"Go to her, leader girl." Buttercup said. "I can handle it."

"Okay.." I said hesitantly. I flew back and started healing Bubbles. Then Buttercup yelled out in pain. "Buttercup!" I cried, whipping around and seeing that the monster had her in its hand, and was slowly squeezing her.

"BOOMERANG BREEZE!" I heard, and a giant boomerang shot out of an alley and smacked the giant's hand, causing it to drop Buttercup. The boomerang flew back and landed in the hands of...a purple powerpuff?

Bellatrix, who was in a burgundy powerpuff uniform, caught Buttercup and put her down. A boy in a turquoise rowdyruff uniform emerged and aimed his bow and arrow at the monster. "Bullseye shot!" He called, and the arrow cut through the air, following the monster like a heat-seeking missile.

"Let's take this monster down." Bellatrix said, forming two katanas in her hands. "Master slice!" She cut the monster's arms off, and it began bleeding black blood. Creepy.

"ARIAL CUT!" The girl threw her boomerang, causing a large cut in the monster's abdomen.

"DEMON BANISHER!" the boy attacked. His arrow was glowing as it shot through the air, heading for the injured monster. It hit and the monster was reduced to ashes.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, you know me. Bellatrix."

"Bullseye." The boy said.

"Name's Bent." The other girl said.

"We're the Rowdypuff kids z!" They said together.

"Rowdy...puff... Why does that sound like a mix of our and the rowdyruff's group names?" I asked.

"That is a question that'll be answered-" Bent was cut off by Bellatrix

"In time. It will be answered in time."

"Bella!" Bent complained. "Why can't we tell them?!"

"Just shush, she'll explain at home." Bullseye said. Bent huffed and looked the other way.

"See you, powerpuffs." Bellatrix said, and with that, they flew away. We were in no condition to follow them. A note fluttered down and landed in my hand.

Dear Blossom,

We'll be back. -Bent

Don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves.-Bullseye

In fact, we'll be helping you while we help ourselves... -Bellatrix

~The rowdy puff kids

"Weird..." I muttered.

"Blossom! Come help me with Buttercup!" Bubbles called.

"Okay!" I called back, crumpling the note and stuffing it in my pocket, to be read again later.

_I ended up forgetting about the note. I never read the back until recently..._

_**...And save the future.**_


	4. Chapter 3: new girl and a secret

**YO! I've returned once again! DON'T CALL IT A COMEBACK, I'VE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS!(technically two months)**

**Alright, let's get started! A new girl is introduced! TO THE STORY!**

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

I was walking down the hallway. School was over. Then I saw a girl in the middle school uniform sitting with her back against the wall. She looked peeved.

"What's wrong?" I asked, crouching next to her.

"My mom said that this was the middle school branch so now I'm stuck, cause I don't know my way around." She said, sighing. She had light hazel eyes and really long blond hair. Her skin was tan-ish, and for reason I found myself comparing to how pale Bellatrix is.

"I can show you to the office. They'll get you back safely." I said, standing. I offered my hand and she took it, standing. "I'm Momoko Akatsumi, by the way."

Her eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Momoko? Do have two friends named Kaoru and Miyako?"

"Yeah..." I looked at her curiously. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, no, but you met my cousins and my brother. You know, Sakura, Kiriko, and Sho Shimizu?"

"Oh yeah, I remember them." I nodded, recalling the incident.

"Oh yeah! I'm Aphrodite Shimizu, by the way." Aphrodite bowed slightly at me.

I laughed. "No need to be formal. C'mon, I'll show you to the office."

We walked to the office, taking the whole way. It turns out she thinks of her brother, Sho, as somewhat of a wimp, she likes dancing and singing, and that she likes to play sports sometimes.

"Well, this is the office." I said, stopping in front of the door.

"Momoko!" I hared. I turned to see Kaoru and Miyako running towards me.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Who's the twerp?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey!" Aphrodite yelled, balling her hands into fists.

"Kaoru, that wasn't nice." Miyako scolded. "I'm Miyako."

"This is Kaoru. We're all friends. Guys, this is Aphrodite Shimizu. Sho's her brother." I explained.

"Hello." Aphrodite smiled. Then our belts started beeping.

"Oh my god, I have soccer!" Kaoru said, starting to run off. "You guys coming? You promised to watch!"

"What?" Miyako asked, clueless as always, but I got the hint.

"Oh, yeah! We did! C'mon Miyako!" I tugged Miyako away. "Bye Aphrodite!" I called behind me.

"Bye!" She called, then stepped into the office.

_-?'s P.O.V.-_

I stepped into the room. They were there, waiting for me.

"You're late." Boss said, looking at me somewhat coldly. I shivered. Getting her mad was never a good thing. I'd just met her too.

"Sorry, I got held up." I apologized, then went to sit next to 2nd in command.

"Did you meet them?" 3rd asked.

"I did." I was 4th. "They seem nice. They haven't met _them_yet."

"I'm glad you noticed." Boss nodded at me, still no emotion in her eyes.

I leaned over to him on my left. "Is she always like this?" I whispered. She had left for this time when I was 2 years old, so I don't remember Boss at all.

He just nodded. I returned to sitting. "Remember the plan." Boss said. "Don't come out unless they need you."

I nodded. "Got it. They don't know about me, and less they know, the better."

"For us..." 1st started.

"For them..." 2nd continued.

"For the past..." 3rd said.

"For the present..." I said.

"And for the future." We finished together.

"Let's go." Boss commanded.

"Hai," I replied with 2nd and 3rd,

"Bellatrix."

******I don't own Aphrodite, she's my friend ****LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT03's OC.**


	5. Author note

**HEY GUYS!**

**You've probably noticed how I haven't been uploading recently. Sorry! I'm at a bit of a writer's block, but I am NOT DISCONTINUING! I know what I want to do with my stories, just not sure how to get there.**

**I've simply been having ideas for other stories and writing those. If you want me to post those, PLZ REVIEW!**

**So for closure:**

**1. Sorry for not uploading**

**2. Should I post my other new stories (there are like, 4 others now)**

**3. I am not discontinuing, just on writer's block. **

**Thank you and plz BEAR WITH ME!**


	6. Chapter 6: fighting and boys

**Hello all! Sorry for taking so long. I have a poll up on my profile to decide on a new story, so please go vote there! Why did I take so long? I was sick, and then I got slammed by make up work plus homework, and blah blah blah ON WITH THE STORY!**

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

I flew to the trouble. It was Mojo jojo, again. Geez, that guy never knows when to give up.

Apparently, he has a new robot, stronger as well. Man, what is with all these stronger enemies? We might need to somehow expand the team soon. No idea on how we could do that.

"Let's get this done with, I have PE next period." Buttercup cracked her knuckles as we flew.

"I have a chemistry test." I said.

"Math test for me." Bubbles said.

We arrived and began to fight the robot. It was much larger than usual, about 14 stories tall. It had tentacle-like arms with blades at the end, along with rockets and missiles to attack as well.

I grunted as I was thrown into a building by one of the mechanical arms. The glass scattered around me as the people in the offices stared at me in shock. I nodded to them and burst back into the fight.

"Cutting throw!" I heard, and the large boomerang appeared again, slashing a hole in the robot's front.

"We have got to step up our game." Buttercup said, shaking her head. "We're getting our butts saved by people at least 4 years younger."

I laughed with Bubbles.

"Cmon, they can't have all the glory." I smiled, and we jumped back into battling with the Rowdypuff Kids Z.

Soon, Mojo had us all wrapped in a tentacle, slowing squeezing us. Don't ask how we got into that position, I don't even know.

"Mirror Slice!" I heard, and a flash of white on each arm, and suddenly, I was falling. Someone caught me, and when I looked, it was...Brick?! And he was my age?! My eyes widened, and he looked somewhat surprised as well.

"Bloss! Pay attention!" Buttercup yelled. She had already escaped Butch's hold, but Bubbles wasn't moving. I slipped out of Brick's arms and faced the new girl. She had blonde hair with blue streaks and blue eyes. She was wearing a silver puff outfit. She was talking to Bellatrix, and seemed rather upset. Then she got mad, and her colored hair streaks and eyes turned red.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. "Mind telling us who that is?"

The new girl smiled, hair streaks and eyes turning orange. "I'm Beauty. I'm a Rowdypuff as well."

"See you, rowdyruffs and powerpuffs." Bellatrix, and they disappeared.

"Dammit!" I swore. "We didn't find out anything new!"

"Who are they?" Brick asked me.

"Why should I tell you anything, Mr. Hey, Suddenly I'm The Same Age As You And I Can Fly." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I picked up some liquid that Mojo made, accidentally spilled it on myself, and ta da!, I'm older." Brick shrugged. "Powers and all as well. I poured it on Butch and Boomer as well, and the same happened to them."

My eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't make sense..." I muttered, staring at the ground. The gears in my head began to turn. "The only way that could have happened is if it was...but the Chemical Z hasn't been stolen, the Professor got security cameras...They haven't been turned off...Then..." My eyes widened as I came to a conclusion.

"Brick." I said quickly. "Was there any kind of recipe or plans by the Chem- liquid?"

"Uh, yeah. I think said something about a Chemical...Z?" He said, thinking. "Yeah, there was."

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. You have to put those papers into a shredder, then burn them, and I'll tell you who those kids were and what's going on."

"Add a kiss to your side of the deal, and I agree."

I blushed furiously. "Why the hell would you want tha-" I stopped. Right. He's older, my age now.

Stupid goddamn hormones.

I sighed, flying a bit higher. "Fine. I'll meet you at the lab. Bring the instructions whole. We'll destroy them there."

He smirked. "Got it, babe."

I groaned as I flew away. "Stupid hormones..."

**So, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IF NO ONE VOTES THAN THERE WILL BE NO NEW STORY!**

**Thank you and I'M OUT! PEACE!**


	7. I'm really sorry!

Dear readers,

I am so sorry! This story is discontinued now. I got writer's block, because I know how I want it to end, but don't know how to get there. If I figure it out, I will update, but for now, it's going to be a very long hiatus.

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! Please PM me if you want to adopt this story, and once someone does, I will post another note saying who's adopting it so you can continue reading.

Again, I am really sorry, but I just lost interest...

-GeekyGirlMeow


	8. ADOPTED!

Hey guys!

This story was adopted by 'Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER'. So go follow her so you know when she posts it!

I'm really sorry that I dropped the story, but I lost interest in it...

Bye!


End file.
